de plebeya a princesa
by phantomhive-kelly
Summary: sakura es una chica normal cuya vida no es tan censilla por culpa del dinero, sus padres kakashi y rin aun  le han dicho que es adoptada pero ninguno se imagina que clase de personas son la verdadera familia de sakura
1. Chapter 1

"_**Todas las chicas comunes y corrientes han soñado alguna vez, despertar un día de repente convertida en la princesita de una poderosa familia, sería tan maravilloso Levantarse a la hora que uno desee ,tomar el té en la tarde, viviendo despreocupadamente el estilo de vida de una princesa.**_

_**Por su puesto para vivir el estilo de vida de una princesa se necesita algo esencial que no podemos olvidar y es…..un hermoso castillo, pero…por que llamamos imaginación a la imaginación, bueno, eso es por qué es difícil que suceda en la vida real ,durmiendo es posible así que primero necesito acostarme en mi cama de princesa"**_

Así la chica salta en su cama….la cual se rompe…de nuevo

-papi¡ no terminaste de arreglar la cama….de nuevo¡-grita la peli rosa decepcionada

**Capitulo 1**

Sakura hatake, ojos color jade, cabello rosa, tez clara y suave, una chica de corazón puro, y buenas intenciones, toma su bicicleta y sale a trabajar donde se encontrara con su amiga de toda la vida tenten.

-sakura¡por qué has llegado tan tarde¡-le regaña la castaña

-un ratón se le ha comido medio pan al jefe, y el dijo que si alguien lo atrapaba se ganaría 200 yenes-dice colocando su bici en un lugar seguro

-entonces realmente lo cogiste?...los ratones son sucios sakura que asco

-por supuesto que lo cogí, es dinero lo que me iban a dar de recompensa debo ayudar a mis padres con los gastos, y lo sabes

Sakura y tenten trabajaban en las calles de Tokio disfrazadas de osos gigantes repartiendo publicidad para una empresa de celulares, ninguna de las dos tenía suficiente dinero para pagar una casa propia por lo que ambas y sus padres claro, Vivian en departamentos arrendados, y ya debían muchos meses

-sabes no me importa si no gano mucho dinero, lo importante es intentarlo no crees tenten?-le pregunta sakura a su amiga

El día continuo como normalmente debía hacerlo, y ellas siguieron trabajando, sakura enserio deseaba obtener dinero para ayudar en los gastos de su familia, pero tanto trabajo a veces es malo si te sobrepasas, llegara el momento donde tu cuerpo no lo aguante mas

-SAKURA SAKURA, DESPIERTA…DIOS SAKURA ESTAS BIEN-decía tenten a su inconsciente amiga que ahora en el piso ya no podía trabajar

"_**a veces, realmente a veces desearía que cuando me despertara, no necesitara preocuparme por el dinero, no tener que trabajar durante un día soleado por tan poco dinero, por su puesto solo pienso en ello, ya que es imposible que al despertarme fuera una pesadilla diferente, pero eso solo sucede en los cuentos de hadas.**_

_**-**_sakura…..sakura….SAKURA¡

-pero que hago aquí, estaba trabajando

-lo sabemos sakura-dice kakashi, su padre- estabas trabajando pero cogiste una insolación y te desmallaste

-que?¿ y el dinero que iba a ganar?-dice preocupada

-quien ha dicho que no te pagaron-dijo su madre, rin –el supervisor dijo que trabajaste muy duro y te dio 500 yenes

-paree un hombre tacaño pero si es un buen hombre después de todo¡-dice sakura mirando con cariño su dinero

-sakura, no tienes que preocuparte por la matricula a la escuela, tu padre y yo ya pensaremos en algo, no queremos que te sobrepases trabajando, ya nos ayudas mucho y estamos infinitamente agradecidos por eso hija

"_**solo con ver a mama y a papa a mi lado, es como si la felicidad de llenara el corazón, incluso si mi familia es simple y pequeña, lo tenemos todo….aun así, todavía quiero una casa más grande, mi meta era comprar un nuevo apartamento en el nuevo conjunto residencial llamado EMP pero solo con el nombre te das cuenta de que es muy caro, solo un piso me costaría alrededor de 120 millones de yenes …la única manera de conseguí un lugar así seria….si trabajara el doble y si no gastáramos dinero en comida, claro que este objetivo es mas sencillo que conseguir un castillo, en el folleto que había conseguido de los apartamentos aparecían cuatro chicos…eran bastante lindos a mi parecer, lindos y ricos, eso es a lo que la gente suele llamar como, nacidos en cunas de oro , yo solo naci en una de…madrea gastada, pero no me importa cada cual tiene su destino"**_

Tres limosinas lujosas se dirigían rápidamente a uno de los barrios pobres de la ciudad escoltadas por policías privados, fue entonces que la casa de sakura se vio rodeada por hombres de negro.

Un hombre elegante, a punto de tocar la puerta de la casa de sakura se ve interrumpido por una voz a su espalda

-puedo preguntar….quien es usted?-dice kakashi el cual había salido a comprar el almuerzo

-puedo preguntar yo si es usted el señor, hatake kakashi.

-….tal vez…

-dios mío kakashi que sucede….robaste algo?-pregunta rin preocupada abriendo la puerta

-no hay nada de qué preocuparse, no somos malas personas

-no son malas personas…entonces que son ustedes?-pregunta kakashi mirando a toda la seguridad de rodeaba su casa

-bueno, ellos son…mas bien, yo soy el mayordomo de la familia haruno, mi nombre es sarutobi asuma

-la familia haruno?-espere habla del multimillonario danzo haruno?-pregunta kakashi impresionado

-así es, vengo aquí a buscar al señor kakashi, ya que mi amo exige que se le devuelva algo extremadamente valioso que le pertenece y que usted posee-responde asuma

-señor, debe usted estar bromeando, como puede mi familia tener algo de la importante familia haruno?

-asuma san, no se habrá usted equivocado de persona?

-imposible, hemos realizado una investigación que duro años, y nos llevo a este lugar.

-en nuestra casa?-pregunta rin

-así es…su hija, la señorita sakura

Una hora más tarde sakura recibía la noticia

-soy la nieta de danzo haruno?-dice anonadada

-así es-dice rin abrazada a su esposo a punto de llorar

-oh vamos, donde están las cámaras-dice sakura en broma-tengo que trabajar, cuando vuelva podemos seguir jugando a esto de mi identidad secreta

-si no crees lo que te hemos dicho sal y mira por la ventana

Así sakura se asoma a su ventana viendo a todas las personas que afuera la están esperando, y claro al mayordomo que la saluda con una profunda y elegante reverencia.

Sakura ahora si en shock pidió una explicación a lo que su madre respondió

-hija, tu padre y yo no podíamos tener hijos, así que fuimos a un orfanato a adoptar un niño pero…..debido a nuestro estado financiero no pudimos adoptar ninguno, así que tu padre pensó en contactar un traficante de personas-termino de decir rin

-esa persona nos dijo que habías sido abandonada en la calle por una madre soltera, nosotros nunca pensamos que habías sido secuestrada por un enemigo de tu abuelo, afortunadamente la familia haruno te ah encontrado, podrás regresar con tu verdadera familia-dice kakashi triste

-bueno es hora de irnos señorita-dice asuma entrando a la casa de nuevo

-NO QUIERO IRME¡-grita sakura

-sakura, se que no aceptas la verdad en este momento pero no es broma

-yo tampoco bromeo, han sido mis padres durante 17 años…no es fácil para mi dejarlos y olvidarlos para irme con una familia con la que nunca tuve ningún contacto, pensaba que eres una persona y ahora soy otra, soy sakura hatake, no conozco quien pudo haber sido sakura haruno, no quiero no quiero irme¡

-quiere decir que la señorita no tiene curiosidad por como es su abuelo, por como es su verdadera familia, la verdad es que todos estos años el señor danzo la ha estado buscando, el ah extrañado mucho mucho a la señorita, así que dígame, usted quiere decepcionar a una anciano solitario que no tiene nada mas importante aparte de …usted-pregunta asuma

-es que

-sakura, deberías ira conocer a tu abuelo, si quieres volver, podrás hacerlo cuando quieras, nosotros siempre seremos tus padres, verdad rin

La mujer asiente

-asi que no tienes por qué preocuparte

-está bien papa-dice abrazándolo a lo que rin se une tambien.

Sakura acompaña a asuma y ambos suben a una de las limosinas

"_**es verdad, de la nada me he convertido en una princesita de familia rica, y no es tan fabuloso como imagine, nueva vida, nuevo ambiente, extraños , todas esas cosas crean ansiedad, puede que solo este soñando..me pellizcare…..ahhhu, olvídenlo no es un sueño, mi corazón aun no puede creer que estoy de verdad este sucediéndome, alguien que solo podía ver en las noticias de repente se ha convertido en mi abuelo biológico, no importa como lo mire, no parece real"**_

-señorita, desea saber algo antes de llegar?-pregunta asuma

-pues…que clase de persona es el abuelo?

-danzo es muy estricto, todo lo que quiere lo consigue, no se asusta de nada y no sigue ninguna advertencia

-_**"este abuelo da miedo…·"**_entonces, tengo algún hermano o hermana?

-usted es la única nieta e danzo sama

-entonces quienes con los cuatro chicos que anunciaron como parte de la corporación del abuelo?

-ah usted quiere decir los cuatro herederos caballeros del viento del sur

-por que los llama así?

-es el título que se les da a los parientes de la familia haruno, viendo que la familia haruno no tenía ningún heredero varón, danzo decidió buscar a los cuatro hijos de las más importantes familias de Asia para así darles paso como integrantes de la familia haruno y educarlos en lo necesario para que algún día alguno de ellos, pudiera convertirse en el sucesor de danzo.

En un mirador cerca de la playa cuatro guapos muchachos bajan de dos deportivos de lujo, un Ferrari amarillo y otro rojo

-este día es fabuloso miren el sol, pero…parece que alguien no piensa de esa forma-dice akasuna no sasori uno de los caballeros.

-no me molestes

-parece que ya lo has oído-dice sasori acercándose a su amigo pelinegro

-oír que cosa-dice un rubio interrumpiendo

-danzo a encontrado a su nieta-dice un pelirrojo recostado sobre el Ferrari amarillo

-eso es cierto?, no había desaparecido hace 17 años?-dice de nuevo el rubio

-escuche que danzo envió a asume a buscarla-agrega sasori

-wow, asuma fue a buscarla personalmente?

-asi es naruto, personalmente-dice sasori otra vez-eso significa que ya está decidido

-quien sabe, podría tratarse de un fraude para robar la fortuna de danzo-dice naruto uzumaki

-no pensemos en eso, significaría que el heredero esta preocupado por la fortuna de danzo tambien-dice sasori al pelinegro que con cara de puño piensa en algo solo que ellos no saben en que

-esta preocupado por la nieta biología del anciano-dice el pelirrojo que sigue recostado contra el auto

-enserio?...sasuke, te preocupa que sea una impostora?-pregunta naruto

-realmente espero….que sea una impostora-dice el pelinegro y asi se sube a su auto

-…es hora de irnos gaara-dice naruto a su amigo pelirrojo para que suba al auto amarillo.

Sakura por fin ah llegado a su nuevo hogar, y desde la entrada no puede mantener su oca cerrada, los lujos la elegancia la enorme mansión al final del largo camino de baldosines blancos la tiene mas que impresionada, al entrar a la lujosa casa todos los sirvientes le hacen una reverencia y dicen "bienvenida señorita sakura"

Y ella sigue con su boca abierta

Asuma la dirige al segundo piso, donde sakura encuentra un retrato de dos personas, un hombre y una mujer, la mujer…es el reflejo de sakura, ambas son iguales, excepto por los ojos los de la mujer del retrato son cafés pero los del hombre son verdes, como los de sakura.

-joven amo sasuke-dice asuma haciendo una reverencia, sakura sale de su trance y observa al guapo muchacho que vestido con un pantalón negro una chaqueta blanca una camisa beige y una corbata negra se encuentra frente a ella y no la mira nada bien.

-buenos días mayordomo asuma-ahora el chico mira a sakura

-etto…hola, soy sakura….y …estoy algo confundida asi que…me imagino que ya sabes quien soy cierto?-dice tímida y sin mirar a la cara al chico

-se parece a la señora, pero….están seguros de que es ella

-si amo sasuke

-cuales son las pruebas-pregunta al mayordomo

-oye, ati que te pasa?-pregunta sakura ahora enojada-son ustedes los que me han traído aquí

-joven amo, después de que la señorita se reúna con su abuelo todo se aclarara

-ósea que existe la posibilidad de que sea una impostora?-dice con esa sonrisa de triunfo que mataría a cualquier chica

-ahhh..y a ese idiota que le pasa?

-señorita no se enoje, vamos danzo sama la está esperando.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap. 2**

Asuma y sakura entran a la habitación del anciano llamado danzo, asuma hace indicaciones a sakura de que espere y entonces se acerca a danzo

-danzo sama….la señorita esta aquí

El anciano suspira, no quiere que ella lo sepa, pero se siente muy nervioso, con cuidado se da la vuelta y allí esta ella de pie frente a el, el anciano no puede esconder la sonrisa que se forma en sus laios, es ella, esta totalmente seguro

-esos ojos…son como los de el, y tu rostro…eres la viva imagen de tu madre-dice casi apunto de llorar-mirala asume no es igual a su madre?

-asi es danzo sama, la señorita y la señora son muy parecidas

-parecidas, como puedes decir eso, son idénticas-dice sonriendo-sakura chan, el abuelo finalmente te ha encontrado

Sakura lo miraba con el pensamiento de lo abrazo, le digo hola…que hago? Y es que danzo estaba tan feliz que ni el mismo sabia que hacer

-no debería investigar mas? Qué tal si yo no soy la sakura haruno que busca

-claro que no, antes de verte estaba un 95%seguro y ahora que te vi, estoy 100% seguro tu eres mi dulce sakura, espera ya has almorzado, te han traído temprano, no almorzaste verdad?

-yo…

-bien, almorzaras con el abuelo-dice tomándola por los hombros y dirigiéndola camino al comedor

Dos hermosas violinistas altas y muy elegantes acompañan a sakura y a danzo en el almuerzo con sus melodías relajantes, el chef y dos de sus cocineros de pie a un lado del comedor esperan a que prueben la comida, los guardias de seguridad esperan a cada lado del comedor que consiste en una mesa larga, dejando a sakura a un lado de la estancia y a su abuelo en otra, sakura no puede cerrar su boca por lo que ve…de nuevo

-sakura chan, come lo que quieras no seas tan diplomática

-qué?...no puedo escucharte…estas muy lejos¡-grita sakura a su abuelo

-que dijo asuma?

-permítame señor…DICE SU ABUELO QUE COMA LO QUE DESEE¡-grita asume a sakura

-COMEN DE ESTA MANERA SIEMPRE¡-grita sakura

-SI, SEÑORITA, SIEMPRE

El anciano sonríe dichoso

-pues miren esto, como pueden llamar a esto almuerzo se supone que todos deven comer juntos…ah..ya se¡-dice sakura

Sakura se levanta con silla y todo y camina hacia su abuelo

-vez asi no hay necesidad de gritar, pero..puedo preguntarte algo?

-claro sakura, dime-dice su abuelo

-como puede tener la certeza de que si soy su nieta?

-asuma…explícale

-si danzo sama, vera señorita sakura, esta es usted cuando tenia un año-dice el mayordomo sacando una foto de dios sabrá donde, y mostrándosela a sakura explica-como vera esta es una marca de nacimiento en la pierna izquierda a 10 milímetros por debajo de la nalga

-bueno, y como saben que yo tengo una?

Asuma muestra una foto de sakura en ropa interior

-OH POR DIOS, DE DONDE SACARON ESA FOTO¡

-le dije señorita, la hemos estado investigando desde hace tiempo

-sakura, hace 17 años, un enemigo de la familia te secuestro para vengarse de mi, pero debió asustarse y abandonarte en algún lado, te he estado buscando por cada rincón del mundo , pero a medida que fue pasando el tiempo, perdí toda la esperanza de encontrarte.

-entonces…como supieron que me encontraba con la familia hatake?

-gracias a que te pareces mucho a tu madre, el mes pasado un amigo me dijo que había visto a una chica muy parecida a mi nuera, asi que envié a alguien a investigarte, finalmente te eh encontrado.

-entonces…mi padres, donde están?

-han muerto….sucedió hace once años, en un terrible accidente que se llevo a cabo mientras te buscaban, ese día tus padres recibieron una nota, decía que una niña en el sur que había sido abandonada podría ser su hija, rápidamente fueron a comprobarlo…pero, gracias a dios al fin te hemos encontrado…pobre mi niña lo que has debido sufrir todos estos años, la pareja que te compro ilegalmente,…te ha tratado bien?

-me han tratado bien, muy bien, aunque ellos son muy pobres , sin embargo han sido excelentes padres

-la gente que compra niños ilegalmente, deben tener algunos problemas morales, asi que no te preocupes, puedes decirme la verdad, el abuelo no te va a juzgar, ahora estas en casa, no voy a perseguirles-dice el anciano

-adecir verdad, aun no he reconocido que usted sea mi abuelo

-por lo que veo, te han tratado muy bien, asi que no los denunciare

-denunciarlos?¡

-la compra de niños es ilegal

-….pero…si ellos no me hubieran comprado ahora mismo podría estar muerta¡, por lo tanto deveria estarles agradecido.

-se los agradeceré apropiadamente…ah nuestra casa familiar debe resultarte muy grande, le diré a asuma que te prepare un GPS , te será útil en esta casa

-aun no he decidido si voy a vivir aquí

-por que?-dice el anciano algo enojado-prefieres un departamento que se cae a pedazos?

-pienso que es muy agradable-dice sakura seria

-que tiene de agradable? Acaso te gusta vivir en la pobreza

-es cierto, mi familia es pobre , puede que para otras personas seamos muy pobres, unos mendigos, pero esto no tiene nada que ver con el dinero, parece que mi perspectiva y la del abuelo son muy diferentes, gracias por su hospitalidad adiós-se despide sakura

-espera…..el abuelo ah sido algo brusco perdóname si?quedate un poco más, al menos…quédate esta noche.

-vale vale, me quedare….

En el ampo de golf de la mansión haruno, los caballeros del viento del sur disfrutan de un amable partido de 18 hoyos, hasta que el celular de uno comienza a sonar

-diga?-dice sasori al teléfono

-sasori, ya nos han entregado el yate que mi padre compro, tiene que venir-dice neji hyuga del otro lado de la línea, sasori dice que si, y cuelga

-hey, neji ha dicho que tiene un yate nuevo, pregunta que si queremos ir a verlo

-pues claro dettebayo¡

-sin problema-agrega gaara mirando su celular

-sasuke y tu?-pregunta sasori

Sasuke va a responder pero su celular suena

-hola danzo….deacuerdo

-parece que alguien no puede venir-dice sasori sonriendo-esa llamada tenia que ver con la princesita?

-todabia no me creo que ella sea sakura haruno-dice sasuke estresado

-pero fuimos los primeros en verla…y se parece mucho a la señora-dice naruto

-hay muchas personas en el mundo que se parecen y no son familia-dice sasuke

-vamos amargado, la has rechazado a la primera, sabes como es danzo de obstinado, sabiendo que clase de persona es, crees que se ha equivocado en la investigación?-ice sasori a sasuke, pero el pelinegro se va rápidamente

-sasuke¡ si terminas los asuntos de la princesita te esperamos en el nuevo bar de danzo-dice sasori

Sasuke solo hace mala cara y se va.

Sakura ahora se encuentras recorriendo su habitación sin poder creer que su antigua casa tiene el tamaño que su actual habitación tiene, decide llamar a sus padres para contárselo

-mami, papi, me han obligado a quedarme, pero….WOW¡, no pueden creer lo que estoy viendo, hay un armario dos veces más grande que nuestro comedor, dios, esta ropa es hermosa, y los zapatos¡, esto es a lo que yo llamo, a lo grande

-papi tambien se siente….anonadado…tu abuelo nos ha dado una casa en agradecimiento por cuidarte,…y es…increíble tu madre aun sigue saltando en la cama, colgare…hablamos después

Kakashi se encuentra frente su nueva casa y no puede creer lo que ve, asuma el mayordomo de danzo lo hace entrar, les da unos papales para que firmen pero rin detiene a kakashi

-en serio nos está dando esta casa

-claro, pero el amo confía en que puedan cumplir una condición-dice asuma

-que condición-pregunta kakashi

Sakura por su parte ahora esta rodando en su cama feliz de lo suave y cómoda que es, se queda boca abajo por unos segundos sintiendo en su rostro la calidad y suavidad de la tela, da la vuelta para quedar recostada de nuevo pero hay un rostro muy cerca del suyo observándola

-parece que…te estás adaptando a la clase de vida de la familia haruno

-ahhh-grita la peli rosa, levantándose rápidamente

-lo olvidaba, no estas aquí por eso…asi que no hay nada a lo cual acostumbrarse-dice sasuke con las manos en los bolsillos caminando de lado a lado

-oye, oye, no tienes modales, no llamaste antes de entrar¡

-llame, pero alguien era feliz rodando sobre una cama

-enserio, pues….en ese caso no deberías haber entrado sin permiso…..ahora, que quieres?

-danzo me ha pedido que te enseñe la mansión-dice el pelinegro con aburrimiento

-no es necesario, no viviré aquí-y asi sakura se retira pero sasuke aplaude

-eres buena, sabes retirarte con el fin de avanzar

-oye el abuelo fue el que me pidió que me quedara

-abuelo, abuelo, ya lo dices con mucha naturalidad

-por que eres tan grosero

-bueno, mis maestros me han dicho que no tengo por que ser agradable con las personas que quieres robar mi fortuna

-yo no quiero robar nada, ellos dicen que si soy la nieta de danzo pregunta si no me crees

-pregunte, pero….quiero ver la pueda con mis propios ojos

-estas loco, como podría mostrar algo asi delante de ti-dice sakura tapándose el trasero con las manos

-que pasa, tienes miedo de que me de cuenta que es un tatuaje y eres una impostora?-dice sasuke acorralándola contra una pared .

-largate¡-dice empujándolo

-tan fácil re enojas, asi de fácil pierdes el control-dice sonriendo, creo que los siguientes días…nos divertiremos –asi sasuke abandona la habitación

Al rato las mucamas llegan con una gran fila de pijamas para sakura a lo que ella queda de nuevo con la boca a vierta, sakura rápidamente y algo timida escoje una.

-señorita, le hemos preparado su baño, que perfume de pétalos prefiere?-pregunta la encargada

.estaré bien con un baño normal, como el que las personas normales toman a diario, gracias-dice impresionada

-señorita siendo esto lo ultimo, su abuelo le envía esto-dice entregando una carta y saliendo de la habitación

-que será esto-dice sakura _**" sakura chan, esta es tu libreta bancaria…ahhh que le pasa a la gente rica?¡tiene un saldo de 5 millones¡que hacen con esto, hacer un pastel de diamantes y sino me gusta tirarlo?esto no esta bien, devo volver a mi vida real lo mas pronto que pueda"**_


	3. Chapter 3

**gracias por los comentarios, espero que les guste, si si es la adaptacionde romantic princess una serie que enserio me gusto, asi que...les recomiendo que se la ve, por que es genial =) me gusta hacer adaptaciones de las series que me veo puesto que son muy chistosas y hacerlas con los personajes de naruto me parece aun mas chistoso de nuevo gracias espero que les guste este cap**

**Cap 3**

"_**una vez soñé,en convertirme de repente en una chica rica, pero cuando el sueño se convirtió en realidad, siento que ser rica no es tan genial, si con solo tener un poco de dinero ya es suficiente "**_

_**-**_ok nene, recuerda echarme de menos, buenas noches-se despide sasori al teléfono llegando a la mansión haruno-entonces, como va eso, donde esta nuestra princesa-pregunta a sasuke

-ah-suspira enojado-todavía en su habitación.

-no me sorprende que tengas tan mala cara, no estés frustrado-dice sasori a su "amigo"-hemos comprado dos botellas de buen vino para ti, beber algo de esto, te hará bien antes de irte a dormir

Los cuatro van al bar privado de la casa, después de todo, danzo no escatimo en gastos.

-sasuke, de verdad, no creo que sea necesario enfrentar a la princesita, si te llevas bien con ella, tal vez te des cuenta de que es una buena chica-dice sasori sentándose al lado del pelinegro.

-si ella es buena o mala no es algo que me importe

-asi que has decidido hacer que la princesita te odie?

-oye teme, por que has decidido eso dettebayo?

-tengo mis razones

-no se necesita ninguna razón, no se puede confiar en las mujeres-dice gaara con una copa en la mano

-ya cállate no todas las mujeres son como matsu…..ri-sasori se da cuenta de que ha cometido un error.

-….matsuri…-gaara rompe la copa con la mano de solo apretarla-delante mío nunca en tu vida si quieres vivir vuelvas a decir el nombre de esa mujer-dice gaara con su mirada intimidatoria dejando helados a todos…menos a sasuke que ni lo mira.

Es una nueva mañana en la mansión haruno y sakura no pudo pegar un ojo en toda la noche

"_**ya es un nuevo dia y no pudo dormir…..estoy cansada, después de todo la cama de una princesa no es tan confortable …oh pero miren la hora, llamare a papa y a mama, pero….no contestan…."**_

_**-**_señorita, puedo preguntar donde le gustaría tomar el desayuno?-pregunta la sirvienta

-no importa..

"_**no me quedare aquí,….se que el abuelo no me dejara ir, pero sin me voy sin que el se entere…no habrá problema…..me pondré la misma ropa de ayer, no tengo mas, bueno si tengo pero….no, eso no es mio no me vere como una princesa no¡"**_

Sakura sale con un bolsito en mano de su habitación, media hora mas tarde encuentra la salida…pero hacia el patio de la casa.

-eso no es una casa en un laberinto-se dice a si misma

-saludos señorita¡

-AHHHHHH, mayordomo asuma, de donde ah salido?¡

-lo siento señorita hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarle?

-donde esta el abuelo

-danzo sama aun descansa por?

-…nada, esperare hasta que despierte

-te has levantado temprano a que debo esto'-pregunta sasuke, quien claramente estaba corriendo ya que trae una sudadera puesta

-…..es que me voy a ir, asi que espero a que el abuelo se levante para decírselo

-oh, ya te vas?...te has robado algo de valor, nunca se sabe lo que la gente como tu pueda llegar a hacer.

-…tu¡, estas despreciándome¡, ah si fuero un chico ya te hubiera golpeado¡

-wow, estoy tan asustado-dice sarcástico, luego se acerca a sakura y le dice-déjame decirte algo….NO VUELVAS, no deseo que una persona como tu venga a trasformar nuestras vidas.

-sabes….cerdo, egoísta y feo¡, estoy mucho mas arriba de tu nivel, aunque no tenga ni un céntimo¡

-…jajaja, estás segura?

Sakura indignada solo se da la vuelta y se marcha

-señorita sakura¡-dice asuma…algo enojado se dirige a sasuke y le entrega el sobre donde el abuelo le había dado a sakura, la libreta bancaria

"será posible…si no se llevo el dinero…me abre equivocado con ella?...yo equivocándome…ja"-piensa sasuke

Asuma y sakura entran a una limosina, y así parten camino a la casa de sus padres, lo que sakura no recordaba es que ya no era la casa donde había crecido, una preciosa casa cerca de la mancion de danzo en un lujoso suburbio espera la llegada de aquella tan importante señorta, sus padres la reciben,y hablan un rato con ella, pero sakura sigue con el deseo de escapar, tras una charla sobre dinero y demás gastos, los padres de sakura aceptan irse a su antigua casa, después de todo, se sienten como si estuvieran vendiendo a su hija por una casa bonita

-estan entonces seguros?-pregunta sakura

-…..si-dicen ambos con decepción

-oigan, si quieren quedarse….está bien-dice sakura algo triste, PERO YO ME QUEDARE AQUÍ TAMBIEN….ah el abuelo no me dejara….-dice dándose cuenta

-sakura no te preocupes

-no, este es un regalo sí, pero lo pagare, con eso podremos comprarle esta casa al abuelo y así tendrán un lugar más cerca para que pueda visitarlos, y evitar que el abuelo los aleje de mi-dice sakura ahora con motivación-incluso, podría irme y alejarme de la familia haruno, claro es un gran plan¡

-como conseguirás el dinero sakura?-pregunta su padre

-pues….

(En la mansión haruno)

-que te preste dinero?, para qué?-pregunta danzo a su nieta

-los pobres tenemos nuestras razones, por cierto, ten esto es un contrato de préstamo, no lo rechaces, lee por favor-dice sakura entregando un papel a su abuelo, hecho a mano por sakura

-jajajaja,-el anciano comienza a reírse de lo escrito por sakura-enserio que eres mi nieta-dice orgulloso-pero, serás capaz de pagarlo? La casa donde tus padres viven ahora vale 100 millones, pero por ser mi nieta te hare un descuento, la dejare en 5 millones

-bien, pues firme…..espera¡, no planeas nada con esto?

-digna de ser mi nieta, pues si esto es un préstamo, debe haber una garantía no?

-que?¡-dice sakura sorprendida

-mientras reúnes los 5 millones debes vivir aquí, te doy cinco años, si después de ese tiempo no has pagado la deuda, deberás casarte con uno de mis sucesores-dice el anciano sonriendo

-que?¿¡ casarme¡-dice horrorizada

-los términos son muy buenos, solo debes pagar 5 millones no 100 y sin intereses-dice el anciano

-no es eso igual que venderme?¿¡

-bueno si no estas deacuerdo habla con tus padres y diles que acaepten la casa

-no puedo hacer eso, de hacerlo tendría que vivir aca, y ellos nunca me aceptarían como si hija, eres muy testarudo, no importa lo que yo opine, tengo que vivir aca.

-ahora ya sabes lo espesa que es tu sangre, aun quieres que firme este contrato?

-….tengo que pensarlo

-si, será mejor que lo pienses o si no luego de un tiempo culparas al abuelo por estafarte-dice el anciano guardando su sello

"_**esto es extraño, el abuelo quiere que me quede, pero aun asi diceque si pago los cinco millones, puedo marcharme, que es lo que tiene el anciano en la cabeza?...ah, lo tengo, si me caso con cualquiera, entonces me tendría que mudar, y el abuelo no podría controlar mas mi vida, pero si me caso con el sucesor de la corporación haruno, siempre estaré bajo el control del abuelo….jum, un plan genial"**_

_**-**_Entonces, lo pensaste bien, una deuda como la tuya no es tan fácil de pagar, no puedes pedir ayuda a tus padres

_**-"el abuelo debe creer firmemente que yo no podre pagar la deuda , pero…tengo cinco años, con esfuerzo y dedicación, nada es imposible…me arriesgare"**_

-bien, firmemos nuestro contrato-dice entregando nuevamente el papel

-te recuerdo que tendrás que casarte con mi sucesor, si no pagas la deuda, no trates de romper el contrato cuando eso pase, asi que te dare unos consejos, acércate y conoce bien a sasuke, entre los caballeros del viento del sur, el es mi favorito, hábil y buena persona, el es mi candidato favorito para ser mi sucesor

-dices que sasuke es buena persona?¡-dice sakura graciosa-abuelo no te preocupes, si todos tus sucesores son tan engreídos y odiosos como el, déjame decirte que arriesgare mi vida para poder pagar los cinco millones-y asi el abuelo firma el contrato con sakura y ella se retira de la habitación del anciano

-que pasa con sasuke?-pregunta el anciano a su mayordomo

-el joven uchiha, debe haberse enterado de su plan para que se casen, por lo tanto…no es nada amable con la señorita-dice asuma algo avergonzado

-jm, no has escuchado la ley de mo fei?-pregunta el anciano

-si señor, ·"_si hay algo que no quieres que pase, lo mas probable es que pase"_-dice asuma

-asi es la vida-dice en anciano sonriente

"_levantate sakura …adivina que, han pasado cinco años-dice el anciano entrando a la habitación de sakura_

_-tan rápido?_

_-si, y como no has podido pagar tu deuda, debes casarte con mi sucesor, y no hay necesidad de esperar tu y sasuke se casaran hoy_

_-hoy?_

_-si hoy es un buen dia_

_-bueno si no tengo nada más que hacer, al menos sasuke es bastante atractivo-dice sakura derrotada_

_-si….el tiempo puede cambiar algunas cosas_

_Toda la habitación comienza a temblar, como si se tratase de un terremoto, y luego aparece sasuke, gordo y feo, sakura esta apunto de llorar pero…"_

-AHHHHHHHHH-Grita sakura levantándose de una traumática pesadilla.

-señorita, le hemos preparado su desayuno-dice una de las sirvientas entrando a la habitación

-wow, igual que en las películas, desayuno en el cuarto-dice sakura mirando su desayuno.

-señorita su abuelo se encuentra en un juego de golf con ministro de comercio, pero ha preparado un video para usted, por favor disfrútelo-dice la sirvienta a sakura, para luego encender la gran pantalla de plasma que hay en la pared

-Wow¡sakura no puedo crees que eres la nieta del hombre mas rico de asia¡-dice tenten en la pantalla –como es la mancion haruno, te han tratado bien, me alegra que ya no tengas que trabajar tan duro para conseguir dinero amiga¡

-sakura ya sabia que no eras alguien normal-dice rock lee- por eso mantuve las distancias con tigo, ahora me di cuenta de que tenia razón, te quiero amigos por siempre

Todos los compañeros de escuela de sakura la saludan y felicitan cuando el video termina sakura pregunta

-de donde salió ese video?

-danzo sama, estaba preocupado de que tal vez llegara a sentirse sola, por eso ordeno que hicieran ese video para usted señorita-responde la sirvienta

(algunas horas mas tarde)

-como que no puedo ir?-pregunta sakura a su mayordomo asuma, ahora vestida con un lindo vestido lila y una diamema del mismo colar, zapatos de tacon y un bolso de marca

-no es que no pueda visitar a sus padres, el señor y la señora hatake, es…vera , su estatus ahora es diferente al de muchas personas y su abuelo se preocupa mucho por su seguridad

-osea que…

-osea que si usted quiere visitar a sus padres tendrá que ir acompañada por lguien que el elija

-y eso significa…?-pregunta sakura

El mayordomo hace una reverencia y la acompaña a uno de los autos que danzo ha dispuesto para el transporte de sakura

Aun no puede creer que el abuelo haya hecho eso, escoger a sasuke para que ella pueda salir…..

-oye, yo realmente no quiero ir contigo si, ah sido una orden del abuelo

Aclaro que sasuke esta concentrado trabajando en su portátil

-si no venias con migo, no podía visitar a mis padres

-básicamente, me estas pidiendo un favor-dice el elegante joven de camisa gris corbata negra y pantalón a juego con la corbata

-que quieres decir con eso?-pregunta sakura enojada

-no es asi?

-claro que no

-bien, entonces, mayordomo asuma, por favor de la vuelta regresamos a la mansión

-que, no mayordomo asuma usted siga conduciendo.., oh esta bien es un favor, gracias por acompañarme a visitar a mis padres….y si no querías venir por que estas aquí aun asi

-por que al igual que tu, cumplo ordenes de danzo…ahora cállate, tengo trabajo

-no te da dolor de cabeza?

-no

Ahora hay un silencio bastante incomodo dentro del auto, pero sasuke ha detenido sus manos, es claro, por la reacción de su rostro, le dolió la cabeza

-ja, lo vez, ahora te duele la cabeza-dice sakura burlona

Sasuke con delicadeza y evitando mirar a sakura cierra el computador con cuidado y se pone a mirar por la ventana

"_**este chico, sasuke, si no fuera por su mal carácter, sería perfecto, guapo, rico, y con talento, justo como un príncipe de cuento de hadas…si no puedo pagar lo cinco millones, este chico….de hecho creo que podría aceptarle…oh no se dio cuenta e que lo estoy mirando"**_

sakura nerviosa dice para disimular-solo quiero que sepas que no te estoy mirando , miraba algo que estaba volando al otro lado de la ventana-dice señalando…nada, había..

-un ovni?-pregunta sasuke enojado

-si, si ,si había un ovni-dice sakura emocionada

-estas segura de que no era superman?

-ah…..odioso-"_**retiro lo dicho, me esforzare por conseguir los cinco millones"**_

Al llegar a casa de sus padres, sakura es la única que baja del auto, sasuke le dejo claro que no pensaba entrar a lo que ella respondió con un "bien quédate en el auto y abúrrete"

Tiempo mas tarde sasuke igue trabajando es su portátil, pero un golpecito en la ventana lo hace desconcentrarse

-que?

-quieres venir a cenar, mi madre te ha preparado comida-dice sakura intentando ser amable

-no no quiero

-por que no?-pregunta ahora molesta-oh vamos, no somos la familia haruno, mi madre no cocina cosas de chef profesional, pero me pidió que te preguntase por educación, vas a venir o no

El estomago de sasuke empieza a hacer sonidos, sakura se retira pero sasuke sale rápidamente del auto diciendo

-ya que tu madre ah sido tan educada al pedirlo, …iré.

En la mansión haruno siendo ya las 8:00pm, danzo espera a su nieta para cenar, pero ella no aparece, el anciano comienza a enojarse.

-come esto, y esto tambien es delicioso-dice rin ofreciéndole comida a sasuke, pero el se da cuenta de que nadie come, todos lo observan-que sucede?

-nada, solo que queremos saber si de verdad le gusta la comida-dice kakashi

Sasuke da un bocado y dice sonriente-este delicioso muchas gracias

-si¡, le gusto le gusto¡-dice rin alegre, pero kakashi observa como sakura no deja de mirar al joven pelinegro

-oye rin, no tienes algo en la estufa ve a mirar-dice disimulando

-…ah, si si, ya vuelvo-dice ella siguiéndole la corriente

-oye-dice sasuke-mi madre se emociona siempre que alguien elogia su comida y suele darles mas, si no lo quieres yo me lo como

-no-dice sasuke,-esta bien, me lo acabare-dice feliz por el sabor de la comida

….esta bien, -dice sakura sorprendida, allí se da cuenta de que sus padres la llaman a la cocina, pide permiso y se levanta de la mesa.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap. 4**

-kakashi, no crees que nuestra sakura y el joven sasuke puedan….

-puedan que mama?-pregunta sakura interrumpiendo

-salir¡-die rin emocionada, el joven sasuke es tan guapo, alto, rico, y de buena familia

-ok, esperen, mama lo has hecho venir solo para ver que tambien se ve con migo?¿¡

-no…-dice rin mirado hacia otro lado

-MAMA¡

-sakura tiene razón, es un amor juvenil que no puedo aceptar

-no me gusta papa¡-dice sakura a su padre

La cena al fin está por terminar mientras en la mansión el anciano sigue solo, en la casa de los hatake todos luchan por la última albóndiga

-mira sasuke, toma tus palillos, el primero que tome la albóndiga, simple gana y se la come-dice rin al joven el asiente, y todos alistan los palillos, se hacen hacia atrás y toman una profunda bocanada de aire, pero es tarde, sasuke se acerca a la albóndiga tranquilo la toma y se la come, todos lo miran sin poder creerlo

Danzo esta que no puede contenerse del enojo y decide no comer nada, al enterarse que su nieta y sasuke ha llegado a la mansión pero ya han cenado.

"_**esta chica tiene la familia que todo el mundo quiere, informal, cálida, que no se puede comprar ni con todo el dinero de este mundo, incluyéndola a ella, esa clase de chica de la que…en que estoy pensado, no puede haber nada entre ella y yo…imposible"-**_piensa sasuke entrando a la casa

Una nueva mañana, muy temprano, y sakura con su interesante escolta, van de nuevo a la casa de sus padres, su abuelo por el contrario entra en el comedor y se enoja al no encontrarla.

-por qué no está sakura en su lugar-dice observando el asiento vacío-pregunta danzo a todos sus sirvientes allí presentes

-etto….la señorita ya ha salido para la casa de los señores hatake-dice asuma-puede que no coma con usted

-otra vez?¡-dice el anciano enojado-cuantas veces piensa volver a ese lugar¡

-debería ir a buscarla emp-dice asuma al anciano, varias personas de negocios e incluso su propia familia sele llamar a danzo emp de vez en cuando, lo llaman a si por el simple hecho de ser el hombre más rico de Asia al que denominaron, emperador de los negocios, de ahí el emp, (emperador).

-no, no es culpa de ella

-entonces eso quiere decir que…..-dice asuma

-asuma

-si dígame emp

-los leones y los gatos son diferentes?

-si-responde el mayordomo

.crees que un león de pura raza debe estar en contacto con los gatos comunes tan seguido¡

-comprendo-dice asume

Kakashi hatake trabaja en una empresa de seguros entregando la correspondencia en los diferentes departamentos del edificio, no es el mejor trabajo, pero disfruta de el, y lo mantiene seguro dando su mejor esfuerzo, tal vez, si lo ven, algún día, pueda ser ascendido.

-hatake, hatake¡-grita una mujer de grandes pechos y rubia

-supervisora…-dice kakashi

-emp te busca.

-QUE?¡

Así kakashi sigue a la mujer que lo deja justo en la oficina principal del edificio allí en anciano junto con su mayordomo lo hacen seguir y le piden que tome asiento

-es la primera vez que nos vemos-dice el anciano

-si, no he tenido la oportunidad de darle las gracias personalmente por lo de la casa y…

-he venido a halar de otros asuntos-dice el anciano

-claro

-cuanto tiempo ha estado trabajando en esta compañía?-pregunta el anciano

-quince años señor

-Y AUN NO HA SIDO ASENDIDO¡-dice enojado en anciano-por que?

-señor, realmente no comprendo lo que me quiere decir

-hay algún problema con la política de esta empresa para que ni haya sido ascendido en todos estos quince años?

-no señor

-entonces el problema es su capacidad ¡ no cree, puede ser para sakura un ejemplo a seguir?¡es posible que piensen que pueden aprovecharse de mi nieta por el resto de sus vidas sin preocupaciones de dinero

-jamás hemos pensado eso¡

-por su puesto, ahora puede decir eso, asi que lo diré con claridad no creo que este suficientemente cualificado para ser el padre adoptivo de sakura, su existencia solo seria un obstáculo para el futuro de mi nieta

Kakashi va saliendo del trabajo, va distraído, de su mente no salen las duras palabras que quel anciano dijo sin sentimiento alguno, como podía ser tan cruel, el había criado a sakura con todo su amor, y dando su mejor esfuerzo, ese anciano si que era despiadado, incluso casi lo atropella un auto bus, después de todo, con eso dicho, su autoestima había bajado.

-por que estas tan distraído kakashi, y esa cara tan triste, sucedió algo?-pregunta rin a su esposo

-rin….enserio que soy un fracasado?, no soy atractivo ni gano mucho dinero

-si me hubiera querido casar con un hombre atractivo no te hubiera escojido a ti amor-dice en intento de ayudar

-…danzo sama, fue a verme esta mañana a la oficina

-que por que?¡

-me dijo…"_**como empleado de la compañía es un fracaso, como padre es un fracaso, además como marido, ha fracasado indudablemente, por que no ha podido dar a su esposa e hija un vida decente, como puede decir entonces que las quiere? Sakura es una chica obediente y buena, aunque no esté capacitado y sea un fracaso, ella lo ve a usted como a su propio padre, …..por su puesto ya que usted y su esposa cuidaron a mi sakura todo este tiempo, les pasare dinero, no tendrán preocupaciones el resto de sus vidas, y eso sería- bueno no?, pero le daré la oportunidad de demostrar que no es un perdedor, será ascendido a gerente de dirección de la sucursal de mis empresas en Suramérica-quieres ser un perdedor, o aprovechara la oportunidad y se mudara a Brasil…usted decide"**_

-rin….debería aceptar el trabajo en Brasil?, se que si nos mudamos será muy duro, pero realmente quiero intentar superarme

-si nos vamos a Brasil no veremos a sakura nunca más-dice rin

-lo se…y esa es la intención del anciano, pero lo que dijo sobre mi me preocupa

-no pienses asi kakashi, somos pobres, y que, durante todos estos años hemos sido muy felices no?

-realmente quiero ser un padre del que sakura se sienta orgulloso

-lo que quieras decidir….ya te apoyare-dice rin sonriéndole a su esposo

Sasuke miraba la vacía copa que tenía en una de sus manos, pensando aun en lo ocurrido, pero sasori como siempre invadía su privacidad

-eh sasuke, escuche que fuiste con la princesita a cenar con sus padres eh-termina de decir el pelirrojo

El pelinegro sonríe incrédulo-sasori, últimamente siento que estas esperando que suceda algo

-enserio?

-así es-dice gaara serio como siempre

-pues en efecto eres algo obvio sasori-dice naruto

El pelirrojo sonríe y se disculpa-tal vez sean las vacaciones de verano son muy aburridas-dice intentando cambiar el tema

-si estas tan aburrido, habla con danzo y dile que quieres ayudarle a dirigir una de las compañías-agrega sasuke al ver lo inútil que es sasori sin tareas

-olvidalo, sabes….yo se como disfrutar de la buena vida y darle una buena impresión a emp vale?

-aveces me pegunto…..ser un playboy no es realmente tu meta-pregunta el pelinegro

-ah, claro que no sasuke-dice divertido-francamente me siento culpable de todo el dinero que emp ha invertido en mi educación, tu por el contrario, estas realmente capacitado, yo no-dice sin importancia

-eh gaara, tu plan para que tu primo sasori no sea el heredero de emp, es muy bueno-dice naruto en voz baja a gaara

-pues dile a sasuke que lo siga-dice el pelirrojo

-escuche tambien que emp ah escogido a un tal kakashi, si no estoy mal el padre adoptivo de la princesita para ser el gerente de direcciones en Suramérica

-escuchaste, o en realidad esta saliendo tu chismoso escondido-pregunta naruto, a lo que sasori le lanza una almohada del sofá

-está realmente calificado para ese puesto?-pregunta gaara

-no lo creo, pero ya sabes cómo es danzo, no es parecido a lo que nos paso a nosotros?-dice sasori-decidió que uno de nosotros sería su sucesor, nadie nos pregunto si eso era lo que realmente queríamos, todavía recuerdo cuando gaara hablo por primera vez con emp, estaba asustado y lloro-agrega sasori diciendo eso ultimo como si estuviera mimando a un bebe

-NO LLORE POR MIEDO¡-dice gaara enojado

-claro como digas, el caso es que, en ese momento era sasuke el que estaba tranquilo, fue desde ese momento que emp supo que el seria su heredero su sucesor no un trió de niños llorones

-como sea, tengo que irme a una reunión con danzo

-claro sasuke, trabaja duro, nuestro futuro depende de ti recuérdalo-dice sasori a su pelinegro compañero el cual hace mala cara y sale del bar

Sakura leía tranquilamente su libro favorito, solo que el abuelo se lo había regalado original y con la firma de la autora " entrevista con el vampiro " de anne rice, fue entonces que su celular comenzó a sonar

-diga?-pregunt sakura

-eh sakura es tenten, donde estas, yo ya estoy en el aeropuerto, por que no has llegado?

-que?, te vas e viaje o elgo?

-claro que no tonta, tus padres se van a Brasil, que no lo sabías-pregunta incrédula

-que cosa?¡

Pero la llamada se corta

El el aeropuerto los padres de sakura regañan a tenten, recordándole que era "un secreto" pero tenten y su bocota lo habían arruinado

Sakura intenta llamar a sus padres pero ninguno contesta el teléfono, ni de la casa ni sus celulares

-piensa sakura…..-dice en voz alta-ya se iré al aeropuerto tengo que averiguar qué está pasando

Al momento en que sakura sale de su habitación una estruendosa alarma empieza a hacer ruido por toda la mansión, los guardias de seguridad le impiden el paso, pero ella los empuja finalmente cuando llega a la entrada principal, el mayordomo la detiene

-asuma tengo que ir a aeropuerto

-señorita…es tarde, regrese a su habitación y descanse

Sakura entra en un estado de desesperación, sus padres están a punto de ircen y si, es claro que asuma, los guardias, y el abuelo, le impiden salir de la mansión, asi que corre y bota un fino florero al suelo, el mayordomo da órdenes a sus guardias para que impidan que se rompa, luego sakura toma una lámpara morada y la lanza los guardias corren a atraparla, en ese momento sakura ve libre el camino y corre, pero no es mucha ventaja la que tiene, fuera hay as guardias que ahora la persiguen como locos, diciendo

-no corre señorita, no corra

Es allí cuando el lujoso Ferrari plateado aparece e impide que los guardias alcancen a sakura ella se detiene a ver quien conduce el auto, sasuke sale con cara que (qué demonios sucede en este lugar) y baja del auto

Sakura se acerca a el

-te lo ruego por favor, te lo ruego, llévame al aeropuerto

-que esta sucediendo?-pregunta el pelinegro

-el abuelo quiere enviar a mis padres a Brasil?, como puede hacerme esto, si ya estoy viviendo aquí¡-dice sakura ahora a punto de llorar

-sería inútil, cualquier cosa que danzo decide es imposible cambiarla-dice el pelinegro serio

-entonces correr, y si alguien intenta detenerme peleare, no me importa, ire a detenerlos, lo hare…por favor sasuke….por favor-dice sakura con la cabeza abajo

El chico empieza a sentirse mal, tal vez es lastima pero…decide ayudarla

-joven amo sasuke¡-dice asume reprochándolo

-que?, tienes una solución mejor, la golpeamos y la dejamos inconsciente…esta bien, por mi no hay problema, pero tendrás que hacerlo tu-dice sasuke retando al mayordomo-ten cuidado, no quiero sangre en mi auto…-el mayordomo se rinde ante la fuerte autoridad del joven

-….hablare con emp, acerca de esto…ahora, sakura, sube al auto

Sakura agradecida sube rápidamente y así parten camino al aeropuerto

Kakashi y rin escuchan una y otra vez el llamado para subir al avión, pero siguen con una esperanza ya casi desvanecida el que su hija llegue para despedirse, lastimosamente …no lo hace, no pueden esperar mas, con mucho dolor y resignación, se despiden de tenten y de su padre…y entran por la puerta mencionada para embarcar , sakura ah llegado al aeropuerto, corre y corre por las distintas salas del lugar, pero no ve ningún rastro de sus padres, finalmente allí tras un vidrio de seguridad, suben sus padres por una escalera eléctrica, sin mirar atrás

-PAPA, MAMA¡-grita sakura llorando y golpeando el vidrio, pero es tarde sus padres ya no puede escucharla

Sasuke la observa desde atrás, …el sintió algo parecido, mucho tiempo atrás, la diferencia era que, sus padres no fueron enviados al otro lado del mundo, los de sakura si

-tengo que volver y hablar con ese maldito anciano..-dice sakura para salir del lugar y subir al auto de sasuke, todo el camino a la mansión llora, pero sasuke entiende, no es fácil ser separado de tu familia

La chica esta dispuesta a hablar con su abuelo, y a decirle unas cuantas verdades.


End file.
